Ambition
Prologue The she-cat looked down at her nest, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. She didn't want to believe it, she hoped this was all wrong. That her world was a dream turning into a nightmare. Her kits, oh her poor, poor kits. One moment, they lay completely safe, completely calm, protected at her belly. Ready to feed when she had milk to give. And just like that, they were gone! They grew sick! Oh so terribly sick! Now they were gone, could the medicine cat not have done more? Could he not cure her oh so precious kits? The poor, fragile lives were swept from her paws like prey. Taken, stolen from her! Stolen into the paws of Starclan with no mercy! Oh her dear Snowkit, her fluffy, soft fur will never be felt in her paws. Her cooling, calming scent of her kit would never reach her nose again! Her poor Firekit! The little tom so weak, so loud. So pure! How could Starclan be so cruel?! Why would they take her kits away from her?! "Meadowtail?" The light in the entrance of the den faded, as the outline of a tom stood in front of it. The lean leader of Windclan came forward to the she-cats nest. The dappled light going over the black and white pelt of a small she-kit. Turning it sunset for moments, then back to nightly black. Oh she looked so innocent, the perfect white stripe one her nose to her tail-tip. Her jaws open, a small berry pink tongue curled out in a yawn. Frosty white ear-tips messy and ungroomed. "Oh! Bring her over here!" She cried, "Where in the name of Starclan did you find her?" She began to smooth the kits fur in fierce licks, warming her, and waking her. The kit looked at her with sunset amber eyes. "Chippedgorse found her." Meadowtail was pulled out of her daze by the name. "Chippedgorse?!" She gasped. "That mangy deputy of yours?" "Do you assume I stole her?" Another shadow fell over the den. The amber eyes of the Windclan deputy meeting her clear, emerald ones. "Do you assume I did something to here mother? No. I didn't. I found her by the gorge, you will ''care for her!" He spat. "Otherwise, she'll starve!" he paused a moment before adding: "Her name is Badgerkit!" The tom didn't wait for a reply. His snowy-shadowy form whipped around. Clearing the den of shadow, as the entrance was allowed to release light into the den once again. Wildstar didn't say anything, he just sighed, and gave a curt nod to the queen. Before then leaving the nursery, as well. "Alright then..." Her voice was from desperate to silk, she nudged the small kit up to her belly. To let her take the milk the queen had to give. "Welcome to Windclan, Badgerkit." ''Chapter I The small black-and-white kit stumbled out of the nursery, blinking as sunshine flooded her vision. It had gotten crowded with two new queens- Flamestripe and Brindlefoot. Meaning that it had also gotten pretty stuffy, she had to fight her way out into the camp! A shadow fell over her small form, as Chippedgorse purred. "Hello there, Badgerkit." Badgerkit stared up at him, amber gaze boring into his bright yellow one. "Hi!" Her small tail flicked. Chippedgorse had come to see her again! She weaved around his legs, swatting at him. "Are we gonna learn more warrior moves? I've been working on my Front Paw Blow! See?" She swatted her paws at the air, trying to stay up on her hind legs. Before falling back in failure. A purr came from the Windclan deputy, as he crouched down and nudged her back up to her paws. "I see." His eyes went over to the medicine cat, who had narrowed eyes at the pair. But he didn't say anything, just turned, and went back into his den. Badgerkit looked over to a dip in the ground: the camps fresh-kill-pile. It was stocked with rabbits and shrews. Making the kits mouth water, she had long since grown out of the milk of her mother: Meadowtail. In turn for the juicy flesh of rabbit, and whatever prey was left in the pile. She broke away from her game with the Windclan deputy, rushing over to the dip to see what it had to offer her. There were a few rabbits, and a stiff shrew from yesterdays hunt. Chippedgorse was quick to grab a rabbit, and drag it over to a sunny spot in camp. "Come over here, Badgerkit." The small she-kit squealed, rushing over to him, tripping over her own paws. She skidded to a halt in front of him, pelt bushed up. The Windclan deputy stepped over the rabbit, nudging her back to her paws. "Such a strong little one," he purred. "you have so much energy for such a little kit." He went back over to their meal, settling down beside it. He then beckoned her over with his tail, sweeping the spot beside him. Badgerkit tumbled over to his side, as a chunk of rabbit was torn away, laid down in front of her. The meat was still warm from a fresh hunt, the heat preserved by the new-leaf sun. The flesh was full of fat, and easy to eat, blood seeped from her jaws while she chewed, and covered her muzzle when she went for another bite. When they were done, her mother had come out of the nursery. "Badgerkit! Come over here now, let's not bother the deputy!" Disappointment wedged into her belly. She didn't wanna leave Chippedgorse yet! He was being so nice. "Go back to Meadowtail," he murmured. "We can work on your Front Paw Blow later." She was carefully nudged back up onto her paws, and pushed forward. Head bowed, she made her way back over to Meadowtail, who immediately began to cover her muzzle in licks, cleaning off the blood from her messy eating. She was urged back into the stuffy nursery, reluctantly, she looked back, leaving the sunny day behind. Chapter II Badgerkit found herself in a giant moorland of vast grass and sunlight, strong winds tugged at her fur, and cooled her pelt. Mingled scents were all around her, and bright stems of heather towered over her head. The luring scent of rabbit weaving through them. "Badgerkit," Meadowtail nudged her awake. Groggy, she stared up at her mother, confused as to what had happened to the heather field. "Wildstar was killed last night," She spoke warily. "Chippedgorse wants everyone outside." Still tired, Badgerkit fumbled around, getting up to her paws, her flesh felt dry and sensitive after a whole night of sleep. ''Maybe I can get some water. '' Her mother led her outside, where Chippedgorse sat on the Tall Rock, looking down at Wildstars body. ''Do they know what killed him? ''She peeked through the crowd of cats, grief hung thick in the air. And she saw Jackdawclaw looking over the body. The medicine cat sniffed, and simply shook his head in disappointment, using his herbs to hide the scent of death on the former Windclan leader. ''Chippedgorse is the leader now! ''Excitement sparked in the kits pelt, and she looked up at the tom, his strong stance, his amber eyes glaring down at the cats below. ''Chippedstar! ''She held her tongue, surely, the cats would come to the realization that they had a new leader now? "It's pretty clear," Jackdawclaw began. "Wildstar was killed by another cat. The question is..." His glare went right back up to Chippedgorse. "Who?" The Windclan deputy shrugged. "We'll find out, after I get back from the Moonstone." He leapt down from the rock, padding over to Badgerkit. "Now that i'm leader of this clan, i'll make sure you become the strongest warrior in it." With that, he padded to the exit of camp, flicking his tail for Jackdawclaw to follow. The medicine cat hesitated, before padding forward, to join Chippedgorse. The two ran out of camp, and off to moonstone. ..... Badgerkit was swatting at a moss ball, the sun was going down now, and Chippedgorse wasn't back! She looked up from her moss ball, staring through the heather and grass of the camp entrance. Briarpaw and Dustpaw had been set with the task of reinforcing the walls of camp. She didn't know why, though. "Badgerkit!" Her mother called. "It's time to go to sleep!" "But momma! I'm waiting for Chippedgorse to get back!" Meadowtail sighed, padding across camp. Then crouching in front of Badgerkit, licking the fur between her ears, and going down the single white stripe between her shoulders to groom her. "The leader's nine lives ceremony is going to take all night, sweetie. You can see them tomorrow," She soothed. "Now come on, my little warrior. You need some rest for the day ahead." She opened her jaws to protest, but her mother had picked her up already, carrying her by the scruff, back into the nursery. Chapter III "All cats gather!" Badgerkit was woken by a familiar voice, only to groan as mews of surprise and panic came from the nearby nest. Flamestripe's kits: Leafkit, Wingkit, and Flykit, had been woken by the meeting call, too. Badgerkit got up to her paws, was Chippedgorse back? Was he Chippedstar now? The black and white kit rose to her paws, careful not to disturb her groggy mother. And stepped over Brindlefoot's tail. The light of the exit was so close now... Without a second thought, she bounded forward. Being met with nothing more than the pale grey light of dawn. The clan was gathered around the tall-rock. Something was off. Jackdawclaw was facing Chippedgorse- no- Chippedstar! He was facing Chippedstar, lip curled back in fury and shock. "I wont let you lead this clan!" Chippedstar lashed his tail, clearly infuriated. "Starclan gave me their blessing? Did they not?!" "Well then Starclan was wrong!" The medicine cat spat back. "The wind will waver in the paws of night's deadly claws, no sliver of light will Be left in sight! You are the night, Chippedgorse!" "No I am not!" A yowl broke into the clearing, as the leader and medicine cat were suddenly in a ball of claws slashing, jaws snapping, blood and fur flying. Jackdawclaw tried to slash at Chippedstars muzzle, but the leader ducked away, and slid under the medicine cat, clawing at his belly. Quick as a snake, he jumped out from under Jackdawclaw, ramming against the medicine cats flank, unbalancing him, and making him fall. Jackdawclaw went down, with Chippedstar slashing his claws over his throat, "I will not tolerate any traitors in this clan..." With a dying gasp, the medicine cat suddenly jerked, his head facing the sky, his eyes rolling back in death. But once his body lay still, it let out a screech. "THE WIND WILL WAVER IN THE PAWS OF THE NIGHT'S DEADLY CLAWS!" Then all was silent. "You... You killed him!" The medicine apprentice stepped away. Honeypools eyes were glazed with grief and horror, Badgerkit had heard the purring of the nursery queens before. Joking about how Jackdawclaw might as well have been Honeypools father, instead of Leopardrunner. The clan always said he was a tolerant mentor, who had taught Honeypool well. ''Who knew he'd try to betray Chippedstar! ''A reddish-tabby apprentice covered Badgerkit's eyes. "Hey!" She ducked down, only to see Chippedstar's tail vanish, as he clambered back up onto the Tall Rock. "Now is the time for me to choose a deputy!" He called. Badgerkit heard the nursery rustle, and quickly ducked away from Briarpaw's tail, darting between the cats to see the body before her mother could take her back into the nursery. She gasped. Jackdawclaw's body was twisted, jaws open in his final words, claws stiff, unsheathed, flipped onto his belly, the steady flow of blood now simply dripping from his throat. His eyes were clouded with nothing but death, and he had his head thrown back in agony. Just for a short lived moment, she wanted to vomit, and she couldn't feel the ground beneath her paws, as her head swayed and swirled from her shock. ''Is that what dead bodies always look like?! ''She was suddenly lifted up by the scruff, and the sunlight faded, as Meadowtail tucked her back into the nursery. ''But Chippedstar beat him! Jackdawclaw challenged his power, and Chippedstar ''killed ''him! ''She felt her belly itching, itching for something. For strength, the same power Chippedstar had. The will to fight to the death for her place in Windclan. ''I wanna be as strong as Chippedstar! '' She peeked out of the nursery. ''I need to see him again! ''Her amber gaze flickered to the camp exit, where she saw Jackdawclaw's tail vanish. She caught the scents of Honeypool- and the Medicine cat's mother- Shinefrost.